


Popcorn & A Bloody Nose

by vierana



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierana/pseuds/vierana
Summary: Lip invited Mickey to a movie night, not knowing about the troubled past that Ian and Mickey share.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Popcorn & A Bloody Nose

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Prompt with random words: Popcorn, blushing, torture, glasses 
> 
> The story takes place around the end of Season 1.
> 
> Side note: I am no native speaker. I'm doing this for fun and to improve my English skills. So please show mercy ;)

What a day. Ian hung up the phone. Facetiming with his boyfriend Kyle helped him to get back down on earth again. His sunny mood always makes him lighten up whenever he’s about to freak out or suffering from one of his downs.   
Evening settled in and Ian was looking forward to a stress-free movie night with his brother.

“Ian!”, he already heard Lip’s impatient voice from the living room. “Wave your beach boy good bye and get your ass down here! Popcorn is ready and the movie is on!”   
Ian didn’t hesitate to do as told.   
“Commin’!” and seconds later he found himself getting comfortable on the couch, while Lip was taking the armchair.   
“Took the good spot, huh?” Lip said.   
“Your fault. ‘Should have gotten that beer earlier, when I was still talking to my  _ beach boy _ .”   
Both grinned at each other, before Lip pressed the play button on the remote.

  
Completely focused on the movie, he almost startled, when a loud knocking at the door brought him back to reality.   
“I got this.” Lip got up to open after pausing the movie.   
“Jesus Christ what took you so long? Did everything go well?” his brother asked.   
“Sure. We just need to discuss a little issue.”   
Ian’s heart skipped a beat, when he heard the familiar voice talking from the outside.   
“Let’s go to my room.” Lip invited him in and started to walk upstairs.   
“Mickey? What the fuck are you doing here?”   
He was the last person Ian expected to see here, after Ian told Mickey, about his new boyfriend Kyle a couple of weeks ago, when Mickey got unexpectedly back from his involuntarily long term trip to Canada.   
“Doin’ business with your brother.” Mickey answered shortly, in this familiar way of talking, while following Lip.   
“What business?!”   
Lip answered by shouting back down from his room. “Don’t worry, nothing dirty!”

A couple of minutes later Mickey and Lip returned.   
“See ya.” Mickey said to the brothers and glanced at the paused TV screen. “Wait, is this the new Fast & Furious?”   
“Betcha.” Lip said.   
“It isn’t even out for sale. Where did you get it from?”   
“It’s better if you don’t know. Wanna join? We just started.” Lip didn’t bother to ask. Why wouldn’t he? He had no clue about Mickeys and Ians past.   
Mickey hesitated for a short moment, then gave in. “Why not.”   
“Great. Beer’s in the fridge.”   
Lip now took a seat next to Ian and wanted to leave the armchair to Mickey.   
“Mind if we switch places? I don’t have my glasses with me. So I could sit closer to the TV.”   
“Sure. Seat yourself.”   
“Since when you wear glasses?” Ian wondered with a slight smirk on his face while getting back in a seating position to leave some space for Mickey.   
“Fuck you. Gallagher. That’s since when.”

  
It was hard for Ian to focus on the movie. From his position he had Mickey right in the left corner of his field of view. First he tried to avoid looking at him but later he couldn’t help glancing a few times into his direction. Around the halftime of the movie he didn’t even realize he was scanning his eyes, his cheek and his lips for seconds.

The few times they had fucked in the past, he would never have dared to kiss Mickey. He knew the black haired would have probably killed him right away. Still Ian never stopped wondering how it would be.

“Da fuck Gallagher, what are you staring at?” Mickey turned unexpectedly his head and Ian froze.   
“Nothing. Sorry, the kitchen light, you know.”   
“Sure.” Mickey eyed him suspiciously, raising is eyebrow, exactly knowing he wasn’t looking at the damn light.

Ian turned back to the TV and blushed. Heat in his cheeks made his heart rate increase.

  
Meanwhile Mickey tried to focus on the movie again. From his seat he almost had to turn around to look at the ginger. Maybe better. Otherwise he probably would have caught himself ogling weird at Ian too. It felt like torture, sitting here next to him, still feeling his touches from his hands on his waist, when he was thinking about their previous little bangs, before he had to escape to Canada for a while.

He’d never tell Ian, fuck, he even struggled with admitting it to himself, but as soon as he left this country and crossed to border, not knowing when he’d be able to come back, he started to miss the this little red haired son of a bitch. And it even felt harder to admit, that he almost felt excited to see him again, when he finally was on his way back to Chicago. He also tried to deny that it felt like a big slap into his face, when Ian dropped the bomb about his new surfer boy.

So why did he take this torture sitting next to him, knowing he’s fucking another guy now? Maybe because it was better just sitting next to him, than feeling lonely and miserable at home or drowning his sorrows at the Alibi, like he did the previous weeks.

Mickey turned to Lip. “Give me some fucking popcorn”. But while saying it to Lip he took it as an opportunity to check out Ian and he caught ginger boy again, scanning his face. But this time he didn’t say anything. He knew exactly they both were guilty for the same crime.

A sudden knock on the door let them face reality again.   
Lip got up once more.   
“Thank god you’re here!” Obviously the girl on the door was crying.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“My mom freaked out completely. She said she wanted to jump in front of the train. I need to find her. Can you help?”   
“Sure no prob.” Without hesitating, Lip grabbed his jacket. “Keep watching without me guys.” Then he was gone. Ian and Mickey just exchanged a short glance before Ian pressed the play button again.

  
Fuck, this situation was even more awkward then before. It almost felt ridiculous. Mickey was certain, the way Ian looked at him before… This wasn’t over for him either.

_Fuck that sunny faghole_, _I am taking my chance now._ _We will find out who he really wants._ Without warning he almost jumped at Ian and started kissing him.

  
Ian didn't even get a second to figure out what was just happening. But one thing he knew for sure. This felt nothing like kissing Kyle. And he felt bad for admitting it, but it this felt a hundred times better. The passion was indescribable. Mickeys kisses weren't gentle nor soft, but hell, this guy knows what he's doing with his tongue. The familiar smell of his hair, of his entire unique scent made Ian shiver and almost turn crazy. He started to realize how much he missed the thing they had. Ian didn’t intent to stop this. Even though his head knew this was wrong, he had no more control over it.

“Let’s move this to a more private place.” Mickey pulled Ian up and was about to drag him upstairs.   
“Wait.” Ian hesitated and exhaled deeply to show his doubts. “I can’t.”   
“What do you mean you can’t?” Mickey looked at him from the half-landing with this slight pissed undertone in his voice.   
“Kyle… Look… It wouldn’t be fair to him.”   
“Are you fucking serious?”   
Ian sighed. “Yeah… I guess…” his eyes showing regrets. Though he wasn’t sure whether he was regretting going that far or for stopping it. Both remained motionless for an instant.

“You know what? Fuck you Gallagher!” Mickey rushed back down and pushed the red hair aside. “And don’t dare to knock on my door again or I rip your white ass apart. I am done with this fucking shit.”

“What? You are blaming me for this? You came to my house and if I remember right, you decided to stay for the movie. And you…”

Ian wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Mickey slammed the door.

  
“Shit!”, Ian felt miserable the second he was gone, realizing that Kyle wasn’t the guy he wanted at all and that the guy who really mattered to him, was just about to disappear from his life for once and for all.

“Mickey, wait!” Screaming from the porch down the street, he tried to stop him. But he was almost out of view and didn’t intent to turn around. So Ian took a sprint to catch up. He grabbed his arm wanting him to stop.

“Listen.”   
“Dafuq Gallagher, don’t be a pain in the ass.”   
“I will. Until you stop and listen to me.”

He stopped, turned around and punched his nose, so Ian stumbled backwards. “I am listening.”

It took Ian some seconds getting back to normal breathing. “I guess I deserved that. But look…” Unexpected he punched back. Then Mickey jumped at him until both ended up on the ground beating the shit out of each other.

“Ok enough!” at a certain point Ian gave in.   
Their faces covered in blood, torn clothes and panting, both were laying there for a couple of seconds, before Ian pulled him close into a deep kiss. They didn’t bother laying on the filthy sidewalk for minutes. Finally Ian helped Mickey back onto his feet and dragged him back to the house, right to his bedroom. No more words were necessary, at least for tonight. They both knew what this was about. Mickeys stupid way of dealing with feelings showed him that this was not only about fucking anymore. Both seemed to care a lot more about each other than anyone of them would ever admit. Their story wasn’t over yet. It just begun.


End file.
